1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid applicator systems and more particularly pertains to a new fluid applicator system for providing a convenient means of applying suntan oil, lotions, body wash, medicinal rubs, or sunscreen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid applicator systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,256 describes a bottle with built-in telescoping applicator head and valve for applying a liquid. Another type of fluid applicator system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661 describes a extendable fluid applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,819 describes a lotion wand for dispensing suntan lotion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,574 describes an extendable applicator having and extendable handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,591 describes a lotion applicator for applying lotion to the skin and particularly to the back and legs of a user. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,741 describes a design for a hair dye applicator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a design that allows the user to adjust level of fluid that reaches the applicator pad and the air flow return to the bottle.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by incorporating a fluid and air control adjustment assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fluid applicator system that would reduce the mess associated with applying liquids and prevent waste while applying liquids, thus saving the user money.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fluid applicator system that would eliminate the user form asking for assistance when applying a liquid, especially when applying to their back and other hard to reach areas.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a container member that has a bottom wall and a perimeter wall that extend upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall and the perimeter wall define an interior space. The container member has top portion coupled to the perimeter wall. The top portion has an aperture that extends therethrough. The container member is for storing a fluid to be applied. An extension member is substantially hollow and elongate. The extension member has an interior in environmental communication with the interior space of the container member. An applicator assembly is operationally coupled to the extension member such that fluid stored in the container member is flowable through the extension member to an exterior surface of the applicator assembly, the applicator assembly is for applying the fluid to skin of a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.